pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Patapons Come Home
"Patapons Come Home" to prolog gry Patapon.thumb|Tło misji Opis Jest to filmik opowiadający historię plemienia Pataponów oraz nauka rozgrywki. Pierwsza część jest prawdziwym prologiem, potem trwa część będąca misją. Fabuła Plemię Pataponów jest na drodze do upadku. Niegdyś byli niemalże władcami świata, ale dziś są uwięzieni i gnębieni przez Zigotonów z dala od obiecanego im przez niebiosa raju. Czekają, aż ich wielki władca, Wielki Patapon, powróci i tchnie w nich utracone dawno temu siły. Hatapon, chorąży ich praktycznie nieistniejącej armii, siedzi sam na pustkowiu i nie wie, co ma uczynić, gdy... Solucja Opowiadanie Na samym początku logo gry zmieni się w księgę, która z kolei otworzy się i obejrzymy kolejne jej karty, opowiadające historię Pataponów:thumb|Pierwsza karta Dawno temu, Starożytni Pataponi mieli mądrość, odwagę i siłę, a wszystko zawdzięczali Bębnowi Wszechmocnego, bębnowi cudów.'thumb|Druga karta'' ''Starożytne Patapony, prowadzone przez Wszechmocnego, wędrowały do Krańca Świata, w poszukiwaniu Tego.thumb|Trzecia karta'' Dla przepotężnych Pataponów żaden wróg nie był zbyt mocny, ż''aden skarb nieodkryty i żaden ląd nieosiągalny.'' Starożytni walczyli dzielnie w imię Wszechmocnego i zostawili legendę dla ostatnich pokoleń. Lecz dziś, Pataponi są daleko od ich dawnej chwały... Gdy historyjka już się skończy, pojawi się ostatnia karta księgi, a na niej Przysięga Wszechmocnego:thumb|Ostatnia karta: przysięga ''Dla tych którzy szukają Krańca Świata'' Jeśli znalazłeś Święty bęben, Patapony będą twoimi synami. Czy ty masz rytm, czy nie, ruszaj biodrami a nauczysz się. Twoje wysiłki zaczną owocować pewnego dnia, i Patapony będą marszować i wołać: "Wszechmocny lordzie Pataponów, dziękujemy ci za to, co zrobiłeś! Nasza chwała jest taka jak powinna być; dziękujemy Bogu że podpisałeś święty pakt!" ''Podpisz'' Po podpisaniu paktu ten się spali, a my zobaczymy bęben Pon. Przedstawi się, a potem wskoczy na przycisk ○ (kółka). Rozgrywana część Po filmiku ukaże się nam tytuł misji, a potem napis informujący o tym, co Patapony zrobiły gdy Wszechmocny odszedł: ''Bez ich boga Pataponi byli zgubieni. Wysłali ich najodważniejszych na poszukiwania Świętego Bębna.'' ''Jednak to już ostatni odcinek ich drogi, ci bohaterowi musieli odnaleźć samych siebie umierając z wycieńczenia.'' Zaraz po tym ukaże nam się inny już napis: Wszechmocny, proszę pomóż. Patapony potrzebują ciebie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. PON PON PON PON... Uderzaj w bęben w rytmie. Naciśnij ○, aby uderzyć w bęben PON. Naszym zadaniem jest zagrać osiem razy dźwięk Pon zgodnie z rytmem. Gdy to wykonamy, naszym oczom ukaże się Hatapon, chorąży Patapońskiej armii.thumb|Hatapon podnoszący bęben Pata Hatapon: Czy to bęben? Czuję się taki... Rześki! Zaraz? Czy to... Wszechmocny?! ''Wiedziałem że przybędziesz, o Wszechmogący! Chroniłem tego całe życie! Proszę, weź ten bęben!'' Hatapon wyjmie bęben Pata i uniesie go jak puchar. Ukaże nam się wtedy ów nowy bęben, przedstawi się i wskoczy na przycisk □ (kwadrat). Po tym pojawi się zdanie: Wszechmocny, proszę o pomoc. Prowadź Patapony za pomocą bębnów! Zacznij bębnić! Wszechmocny bębni, Hatapon śpiewa! My powtarzamy! PATA PATA PATA PON Naciśnij □□□○ w rytmie! Należy wybijać piosenkę marszu aż się jej nauczymy. Jeśli źle wybijemy rytm... Uspokój się i poczuj rytm! □□□○ PATA PATA PATA PON Zabierz się za wybijanie! Gdy dobrze wybijemy: To jest to! □□□○ PATA PATA PATA PON Naprzód marsz!♪ Naprzód marsz!♪ To jest pomysł! '□□□○ PATA PATA PATA PON Uderz w bęben!'♪'' Fantastycznie! Łapiesz to! □□□○ PATA PATA PATA PON Nadal posuwasz się dalej!♪ Perfekcynie! Zabrałeś się za dobrą robotę. □□□○ PATA PATA PATA PON Po tych słowach Hatapon ruszy przed siebie. Pokaże się wiadomość: Znajdź Yariponów, aby zarekrutować ich do swej armii! Idąc Hatapon spotka kilku włóczników.thumb|Pierwszy z Yariponów ([[Ton?)]] Pierwszy Yaripon: Co? Hataponie? Znalazłeś Wszechmocnego?! Hatapon: A jakże, że znalazłem! Pierwszy Yaripon: Hura!♪''' Po tych słowach dołączy się do Hatapona i zacznie z nim maszerować. Przejdziemy kawałek, a zza krzaka wyjdzie potańcując drugi Yaripon...thumb|Drugi Yaripon ([[Chin?)]] Drugi Yaripon: Wspaniały Wszechmocny! Jesteśmy prowadzeni przez ''m''oc rytmu! Pozwól mi do was dołączyć! Dołączy do grupki tak samo jak pierwszy, a po krótkim marszu wyjdzie nam na przeciw trzeci Yaripon...thumb|Trzeci Yaripon ([[Kan?)]] Trzeci Yaripon: Och, Och, Och! Co za piosenka! To boskie! '' ''Wszystko gra! Wracajmy do Patapolis! Powiększy on naszą grupę do czterech. Po chwili marszu jednak usłyszymy ryk, ziemia zacznie drżeć i rozlegnie się potężne stąpanie, skomentowane...thumb|Dodonga goniący Pataponów Um, er, och! Cóż to u licha?! Bądź ostrożny! Coś olbrzymiego nadciąga gwałtownie! Drugi Yaripon: Dodonga jest z tyłu! Trzeci Yaripon:'' Biegiem!'' Wówczas kamerka zwróci się do tyłu, gdzie ujrzymy Dodongę, olbrzymiego i dzikiego smoka, który podąża za Pataponami. Będze on gonił Pataponów i przystawał co chwilę, aby wykonać zionięcie ogniem. Jeśli nie uciekniemy, poparzy on Pataponów. Jeśli wszyscy umrą od zionięcia, misja zostanie przegrana. Na domiar złego z przodu pojawią sie nowi wrogowie: Zigotoni...thumb|Pierwsi napotkani Zigotoni Pierwszy Zigoton:'' Iik! Pataponi?! @!#?@!'' Pierwszy Yaripon: Zigotoni z przodu?! Drugi Zigoton: Beznadziejnie! Te śliskie oczka są w kondycji! Po tych słowach Zigotoni się cofną, zaś Pataponi mogą iść dalej. Dotrą w końcu do znacznika, pokazującego koniec misji. Po minięciu go zakończy się wszelkie niebezpieczeństwo. Drugi Zigoton: Iik! Nie, nie! Stawaj! Rozmowa Po przejsciu misji ukaże nam się wiadomość, co się wydarzyło. Hatapon i Yariponi, prowadzeni przez Wszechmocnego,'' odnaleźli drogę powrotną do Patapolis.''' ''Noc się zaczyna, a razem z nią uczta na cześć Wielkiego Wszechmocnego. Pokaże nam się plac z zabawą i przemówi stojąca na nim Pataponka.thumb|Zabawa w Patapolis Kapłanka: Wszechmocny...To dla nas zaszczyt. Ja jestem Meden i będę ci służyła. Proszę, nasz Władco, podaj nam swe imię. Wpisujemy imię, mamy limit do 4 liter. Standarowo ustawiona nazwa to japońskie słowo "Kami", oznaczajace bóstwo/władcę. Gdy już zatwierdzimy... Patapon na drzewie po prawej: Chwalcie Władcę ''(imię gracza)!'' Patapon z wazami:'' Witamy, (imię gracza)♪'' Patapon na drzewie po lewej: Pan ponad wszystko! Wszechpotężny (imię gracza)!'' Meden: O Panie (mię gracza)... Jakże długo musieliśmy na ciebie czekać!'' Jesteśmy zachwyceni że wróciłeś, jednak... Jesteśmy głodni! Proszę daj nam jedzenie zanim osłabniemy i umrzemy! Po tych słowach odejdzie na bok i pokaże się obok wielkiego monumentu.thumb|Meden obok obelisku Ah, Władco ''(imię gracza)... Idź na tereny łowieckie poprzez ten Obelisk.'' Na tym rozmowy się skończą. Kategoria:Patapon Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Encyklopedia Kategoria:Misje fabularne Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Solucja